Yours,Mine,and Ours
by LogansDragonxD
Summary: Sequel to Coming Alive! Isabel and Kendall are now living together.They start a family of their own.Follow them through their new lives together!Sorry for the slappy first chapter! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 The Schmidt Wedding!

First chapter!Short but I hope ya like! March "Alright everyone this the last song for tonight"I say into the mic. I heard alot of awws and smiled. "But I left the best for last"I say. I look out to the sidelines to see my boyfriend of 2 years smiling out to me."Okay so this song is to someone very special,he's been there for me so much and I love him and his name is Kendall!"I say happily into the mic.I look over to him again and he is looking pretty shock. I smile. The music started to my newest song 'When I Look At You' When I finished the song I said my thanks and said goodbye to everyone and ran to the backstage. I ran over to Kendall and he sweeped me off me feet. I've been with him for so long and now I can honestly say he's my soul mate. 2years later Isabel:20,Kendall:22 almost 23 It was a beautiful day in April. Kendall and I dediced to go to the beach. After I had turned 18 Kendall and I moved into a three story 6 bedroom 3 bathrooms and beautiful view house/apartment. There was only two neighbors and they are miles away got to the beach and sat at our favorite spot. Under a cliff it was beautiful. We played around and ,Kendall turned serious and stood up. "Isabel I love and I'm the luckiest man ever but it'd make me happier if you'd marry me"Kendall started. He got on one knee and asked."Isabel Rodriguez will you marry me?" I gasped. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. "YES!" I smiled widely and slipped the diamond ring onto my finger and got up. He picked me up and spinned around. I yelp in happiness. Day Of The Wedding August 24 I was just about to go into the was already at the alter. I've been waiting for this day for so long."Isabel it's time"Alle says. I walk over to Carlos who would walk me down the aisle. He smiled at me.I smiled back. We got to the front and I stood next to the ceremony we all left to the was the greatest thing ever.I love him so much. 


	2. Chapter 2 The New Family

Hey! Enjoy! I:22(just turned),K:24(almost 25)

2years later

Kendall and I have been married for two precious years. And I was now 6 months pregnant!

We had found that we were having a baby girl. Kendall was so excited and happy. We had decided to name her Kayleigh Ronnie Schmidt.

The Ronnie was my idea and Kayleigh was Kendall's idea. Everyone was very excited. Carlos kept begging to name her Karla but Kendall refused.

"Hey honey"I say when I walked into the living room.

"Hey babe how are you and Ronnie?"Kendall had said he wanted to call her Ronnie instead of Kayleigh or anything else.

"We're good how's the daddy to be?"I asked him.

"Very good"Kendall says,he pulls me onto his lap and he starts rubbing my big around belly.

"Are you happy we're having a child?"I asked him.

"Of course I am aren't you?"He asked.

"Yes,but what if we're not good parents?"I asked him.

"We're going to be the best parents ever"Kendall says.

"I hope"I say.

9months pregnant

I woke up with some pain but it soon faded. Kendall and i started our daily route.

Around 5pm we sat down at the breakfast bar and ate some spaghetti. Suddenly I felt sharp pain on my stomach.

"Bella what's wrong?"Kendall asked getting up.

I looked at him."It's time" I say.

We rushed to the hospital and I was quickly in labor.

"Okay ready? push"The doctor said.

I gripped Kendall's hand.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 alright two more times"My doctor said.

I pushed two more times before the baby was out.

"It's a girl!"The lady doctor said.

I looked up at Kendall. He was smiling like an idiot. The nurse brought Ronnie over to me. I held my first child in my arms.

I looked down at the baby. She was beautiful period. She had barely any hair that looked light brown,her eyes were still dark but you could make out that she would have color eyes.

I looked back up to Kendall. He had tears in his eyes.

"We did it"I whisper.

"Yeah we did"Kendall says.

Name: Kayleigh Ronnie Schmidt

Born: November 8 2011 in Hollywood,California.

Kendall's POV

Isabel had just given birth to our first child Kayleigh Ronnie. I was so happy words can't describe it.

I told Bella I was going to inform the others. I walked out the room,into the waiting room where,my mom,my brother Kevin,my dad,Carlos,James,Logan,Erin,Alle,Claire,and Ciara were at.

Isabel's mom was unable to come because Katie had to go to school. Katie was only 16.

"Guys"I say smiling.

"Yeah?"They asked.

"She's here"I say.

"Ohmygod! Congrats!"Everyone said and hugged me.

"Can we see the baby?"Carlos asked.

"Not yet but I'll tell you when"I say. I walked back to the room the baby and Isabel were at.

"Did you tell them?"Isabel asked.

"Yeah"I say.

"Wanna hold her?"Isabel said. I grabbed Ronnie in my arms. She was so small.

"She's beautiful just like her mother"I say.

"More like her father"Isabel smiles.

"I love you"I tell Isabel.

"I love you too"She says.

6months later

Ronnie was now six months old. She turn out to be the most beautiful baby ever.

She had short curlish chestnut hair. Her eyes were a mixture of green,grey,and gold.

Right now Isabel was breast feeding her.

"How's it going?"I asked her walking into Ronnie's room.

"We just finished right baby"Bella says sitting Ronnie up.

I look at my wife and child. I was only 25 and Isabel was 23 now but we just couldn't wait to start our own family.

"Why do you always stare at us like that?"Isabel asked with a giggle.

"Because you two are the most beautiful lady I've ever met."I say. I kneel down next to both of them.

Ronnie giggles. "She's likes that"Isabel says.

"Here wanna hold her?"Isabel asked.

I was still a little un easy holding Ronnie in her small structure.

"Okay"I say. I held Ronnie and she baby talked.

"Mam"She says.

"Ohmygod she said mom"I say excitedly.

"Now say daddy"Isabel says standing next to me talking to Ronnie.

"Dada"Ronnie says before baby talking again.

"Wow she's so cute"Bella says pinching Ronnie's cheek.

"Yeah she is"I say.

"You know not alot of my family has met her"Isabel says.

"Yeah I know"I say playing with Ronnie.

"Katie called they're all anxious to meet her."Bella says.

I just nod.

"Maybe we should go back to Manteca for a couple of days so they can meet her"Isabel says.

"Maybe"I shrug.

"Kendall,come on just like two days so they can stop bugging me about not knowing Ronnie"Isabel whines.

"Fine we'll go next week"I say.

"Yay thanks babe"Isabel says. She smiles widely.

The Next Day Isabel's POV

Today we had a interview with People's magazine. It was all the family which was Kendall,Ronnie,and I.

I was already dressed,so was Kendall. I had just finished in th make up department. I grabbed Ronnie from her seat and changed her into a cute little dress.

We sat down on a couch and we did the interview. After that we went to the mall for awhile. Logan had called and asked if we wanted to go to the mansion.

We agreed and left to the mansion. Our apartment wasn't far from the mansion so we were there in only a matter of minutes.

"Hey guys"I say walking into the house.

"Hello"They say.

We talked for alittle while.

"Hey I'm going to the kitchen to feed Ronnie"I say standing up.

"I wanna feed her"Logan and Carlos say.

"Not today boys but you can watch"I say.

"Okay"They shrugged. We walked into the kitchen.

I say Ronnie on the counter and I sat on one of the chairs.

"So how's the marry life?"Carlos asked.

"It's nice different from when you're single and young but it's fine I guess"I say.

"Any problems with you and Kendall?"Logan asked.

"No,everything is going smoothly. We're going back to Manteca for a couple of days"I say changing the subject.

"That's cool why you guys going?"Carlos asked.

"My family really want to meet Ronnie"I say.

"Oh"He says.

"Yep,so when you two getting married?"I asked Carlos and Logan.

"Probably not soon"Logan says.

"Why?"I asked him.

"I don't know just not now"Logan says.

"Oh but you will marry Erin won't you?"I asked him.

"Hopefully"Logan says.

"So what about you?"I asked Carlos.

"I'm might go pick out a ring soon"He says.

"Seriously?"I asked.

"Yeah,I think it's about time I'm 26 now and I'm doing what I like so yeah"Carlos says.

Big Time Rush had ended when the guys turned 23 and 24. The had done two other albums.

James had become a solo artist,Logan was still acting,Carlos had gotten into the broadway things and Kendall was singing and acting still.

I myself had done two other albums after Coming Alive. I had done my albums,My Life,and Loud. They both became hits.

Before I got pregnant I had done a movie with Logan in it too. It was about a girl who leaves her hometown and meets this guy and blah blah blah. Logan was my best friend not my love interest.

"So are you planning on working again?"Logan asked me.

"Yes,actually I got a main role in a new movie"I say.

"What's it about?"Carlos asked.

"I think it's a horror movie or something"I say. They nod.

The next week.

We were about to leave for Manteca. I was so excited!

"Ready?"Kendall asked.

"Yep,let's go"I say.

And we were off.

* * *

So here's the next chapter! Hope you all liked!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Same Old Days

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really busy. Enjoy!

(Time Skip:4 1/2 months later) Isabel's P.O.V 10:30 am

I got up and walked over to Ronnie's crib. She was already wide awake.

"Morning mamas"I say to her.

"Mama mama"Ronnie says in her baby voice.

I pick her. I kiss her fat cheek.

"You hungry?"I asked her.

She nods. She chews on her small blanket that she loves and growls.

"Sh,Dada sleeping"I whisper.

"Sh"Ronnie copies. I nod my head. We walk out of the bedroom,I set her down on the breakfast bar in the living area.

I grab a cup of mixed fruit. That was always her breakfast. She loved it.

"Open up"I say. She opens her mouth and says 'ahh'

"Good baby"I tell her. Ronnie claps her hands. Again she starts growling.

"Ronnie stop it"I laugh. She stops and starts laughing.

"You weird child"I say. A couple of minutes later the phone rings.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hello,I'm Carrie from Doctor Maricela's office to remind you that you have an appointment today at 2:30 for Kayleigh Schmidt" The lady on the other line says.

"Oh yeah thank you"I say back.

"You're welcome have a nice day"She says and hangs up. Kendall walks out of our bedroom and walks over to us.

Ronnie chews on her blanket and growls,again.

"Morning my beautiful wife and my beautiful baby wolf"Kendall says. I kiss him.

Ronnie laughs. She growls at Kendall.

"How's my wolf?"He asked her. She hit him in the face laughing.

"Ronnie! No hitting daddy"I laugh.

She giggles more.

Minutes later.

"So what's up today?"Kendall asked.

"Well,Ronnie has a check up and that's pretty much it"I say.

Kendall breaths in deeply.

"What's wrong? You are coming with us aren't you?"I asked.

"I can't sorry babe we have more audition today"Kendall says.

He had started working with some other celebrities,including James, on getting some auditions for some new record company.

He was gone mostly everyday because of all the auditions.

"Oh"I say sadly.

"I promise I'll go to the next one"He says.

"It's fine I'll just ask Carlos if he wants to go"I say.

Carlos was always begging me to take him with me to one of Ronnie's doctors appointment,don't ask.

"You sure?"Kendall asked.

"Yeah,what time do you gotta go?"I asked him.

"From 10:45 to like 5,6 pm"Kendall says.

I nod.

"Go get ready then I don't wanna make you late"I smile.

1:50 pm.

I was waiting for Carlos to show up. I had called him earlier and asked if he had any plans for today.

He said he didn't because Claire had to work and he wasn't working until next week.

Suddenly,the door flew opened and Carlos walked in.

"Ya ready?"He asked.

"Yeah,let's go"I say. I put Ronnie in her baby seat. I grab the keys to my black Ferrari.

I put Ronnie in the back seat and walked to the driver's seat,Carlos sat in the passenger seat.

At the doctors.

"Hi I'm here for Kayleigh Schmidt check-up"I say to the lady in the front desk.

"Alright,please take a seat we'll call you"The lady said without looking up.

I went and sat next to Carlos who had Ronnie on his lap.

"So how's life?"He asked.

I nod my head. "Same old same old"I say.

"What about you?"I asked him.

"It's going great"Carlos says.

"How's Claire?"I asked.

"She's been feeling a little sick."Carlos says.

"How sick?"I asked him getting worried.

"She's been throwing up in the mornings"Carlos says.

"Carlos,don't you think she could be"I said my voice fading at the end.

"Ohmigod Bella you're right what have I done?"Carlos says mini freaking out.

"Carlos,calm down you've done nothing wrong and plus don't you think it's time to go to the next level with Claire?"I asked him.

"Well,yeah but I don't want a kid right now"Carlos says.

"Well,why not I mean love kids,you love Ronnie"I say.

"Yeah,but they hate me"Carlos whispers.

"What are you talking about Ronnie loves you"I say.

"Is that why she hits me on the face and growls every time I pick her up?"He asked.

"Don't worry she does that to everyone"I say.

"Oh,but what if I'm not a good dad?"He asked.

"Carlos you would be an amazing dad,just don't be as stupid as Kendall and let your child go outside and play in the mud after your wife showers her"I say.

"Kendall did that?"Carlos asked laughing.

"Yes,believe me worst thing he's ever done"I laugh too.

"I bet"He says.

We continued talking about whatever came up. After like a half hour of talking and no calling we got bored.

I put my head on Carlos' shoulder. Ronnie was perched on my lap chewing on her blanket.

After living with the guys for years,we were all close and comfortable with each other around.

I was always just coming up to one of the guys and sitting on their lap. Not that they minded.

I remember the time I did that to Carlos once when he and Claire had barely started going out.

Flash back!

I was bored and alone. Carlos was the only one in the house. All the other guys were out shopping or something.

I walked into the kitchen where Carlos was at.

"Carlos I'm bored"I whine. I go and sat right on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay baby Kendall will be back"Carlos says. He was rocking me back and forth.

"Um,Carlos who's that?"Claire asked angrily.

"Oh Claire this is my daughter Isabel Pena"Carlos says.

"Woah,buddy you're my legal guardian we never changed my last name"I say.

"Fine,this is my legal daughter Isabel,Bella this is Claire my girlfriend"Carlos introduced us.

"You never mention having a daughter"Claire said confused.

"I'm not his daughter,I'm just in his care until I'm 18 he just likes saying that"I say.

Claire nods getting the point.

"I'll be upstairs"I say in a weird,spyish way.

"Doing what?"Carlos asked.

"Haha I have something new to plan"I say with my fake but good British accent.

"Okay don't do anything rash,and don't damage anything!"Carlos yells as I walk up the stairs.

"No promises amigo!"I yell back.

End of flash back.

That day was pretty funny. But seriously,that is the way the guys and I are around eachother.

I haven't much about Claire. Claire is also Mexican American. She has black hair and brown eyes. She's pretty short.

She and I get along pretty well. She is only about a year and a half older than me. She had a great personality too. She was prefect for Carlos.

After what seemed like years,Ronnie's name was finally called.

We walked into the small room. After the check up was over we drove back to my house.

"What time is Kendall supposed to come back?"Carlos asked.

"He said around 5 or 6"I say.

"Oh,I'm not leaving 'til he arrives"Carlos says.

"Why?"I asked.

"Because you can get kidnapped again and this time with Ronnie or you could get invaded by aliens"Carlos says

"Ya'know you're 26 right?"I asked him.

"Yeah so what?"He asked back.

"And you act like a child'I say.

"So what? Don't judge people"Carlos said.

"I'm not judging I'm judging you"I say.

"Hurtfull"He says offened.

"Well,who said I was nice?"I said laughing.

We passed the time watching TV and stuff. It was good to hang out with Carlos again. We hadn't hung out alone in months.

My head was on his lap and he was tossing popcorn in my mouth. Ronnie had fallen asleep in her play pin. We were watching Jersey Shore re-runs.

"Catch"I say. I tossed him a popcorn and it landed on his head.

"Bella I'm not James or Kendall"Carlos laughing. Speaking of Kendall,he walks in.

"Hey honey"I say from the couch.

"Hey babe what are you two doing?"Kendall asked.

"I really don't know we were bored"I say.

"Oh nice"Kendall says. He sits under my legs.

Sooner or later James and Logan arrived. It was now the five of us again well,with Ronnie now but she was asleep.

It felt like the old days.

My head was still on Carlos' lap.

"Well,I gotta go"He says. He stands up and I fall right to the floor.

"Kid what are you doing on the floor?"He asked the other guys laughed.

"Oh ya'know a truck hit me"I say getting up from the floor.

"What truck I see no truck"Carlos says looking around.

"You were leaving weren't you?"I say.

"Yep,bye kiddo later guys."Carlos says. I walk him to the door and I kissed his forehead.

"Becareful"I say.

"You too bye"He says also kissing my forehead. I went back to the couch and sat down.

"Oh same old Carlos"We all say. We all started laughing after.

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Catching Up

A/N: This chapter I will catch up with all of the guys! Enjoy!

My best friend Alle:This week is very special!

Me:Alle shut up don't tell them.

Alle:Why not?

Me:Because I don't want them to know my birthday is on Wednesday February 2!

Alle:Oh! I'm sorry Bellz! But why not?

Me:Well,I don't want them to send me present such as,

Fine shoes,magazines,clothing from Love Culture,jewlery,Nicolas Sparks books,music cds,and oh so much more many things. But I'd like to get more reviews!

On with the story!

Isabel's P.O.V

Okay so let's catch up. Kendall and I.

Well,we have been married for almost 3 years. We have a daughter named Kayleigh a.k.a Ronnie. And now we have a 2 month old baby boy Kendall William Jr.

Ronnie just turned two in November now we're in February. I had just turned 24.

Okay now onto Carlos and Claire. Well,they got married and they too now have a baby boy!

Their first child. They are very happy too. They had named him Carlos Leon Pena Jr. He looked just like Carlos!

Then there's Logan and Erin. They weren't married to the church yet but they were legally married. They had a baby girl who was only a couple of months younger than Ronnie.

Her name is Allison Nicole Henderson. She looked just like Logan. Brown hair,brown eyes,except hers were a little lighter than his.

And lastly,James. He had broken up with Ciara a while back. But he had met Marie. A sweet girl should I say. She was a very nice person.

She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She and I got along great.

Okay back to my life. Kendall and I had bought a bigger house since now they're is 4 of us.

Even though the apartment was big,it didn't have much room for the kids to have fun at.

We had bought a two story house with 8 rooms and 4 bathrooms in southern Hollywood. It was kinda closer to the mansion where Carlos,Claire and baby Carlos lived.

It was a beautiful house. I was pretty sure we would be living here for the next couple of years.

Right now,I was in the living room with Ronnie,Allison,and Kendy or Kendall Jr. I had said I didn't want to call him Junior because I didn't really like that name.

So we called him Kendy. All four guys wanted to name him Kobe Brant or whatever the famous basketball player's name is.

Kendy had dirty blond/brown hair like Kendall and green eyes. He looked somewhat like Kendall.

Ronnie had changed just a bit. Her chestnut hair she use to have was now all brown and her eyes were now ocean blue. She was still beautiful.

I was watching Allison while and Logan and Erin were at work. I had taken a little time off to stay home and take care of my kids.

I had done another movie and released another album.

Kendall and James had started their own production/record company called,Sidewalk Productions. I really don't know where they got the name from.

They had said that I could work with them there,which was a good idea. I would start to work there as soon as I felt like it.

**(10years**** later) **

"Alright guys time for bed"I said to my four kids and husband who were all in the large living room playing Twister.

"Aww"They all said.

"Yep,you guys got school tomorrow"I said to all four kids.

Yep,four. Kayleigh Ronnie,Kendall William,Kenneth Kyle,and Kamillah Isabel Alle Schmidt. All my children.

"Mommy do I got school tomorrow?"4 year old Kami asked.

"Yes,you do missy"I picking her up.

"Mom do I have to go I got a test tomorrow"12 year old Ronnie asked.

"Oh I was gonna let you stay but since you got a test"Kendall says.

"But daddy I'm not feeling to well"Ronnie whines.

"We'll see in the morning."Kendall says.

"Guys go put on your pj's and we'll be right upstairs to say goodnight"I say putting Kami down.

All four of them ran up the stairs.

"Can you believe they're all our kids?"I asked Kendall.

"I know right? They all look just like their father"Kendall says.

"What are talking about they look like me"I say back.

"No they don't"Kendall argued.

"And why not?"I asked.

"Because"

"Just because"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"What"

"Nothing"

"Okay let's see,Ronnie has brown hair and ocean blue eyes"Kendall says.

"She has my color hair"I say.

"And your personality"Kendall says.

"What does that mean?"I asked pretending to be offended.

"Nothing"

"Okay Kendy,now he looks like you"I say.

"Yeah,he does,what about Kenneth?"Kendall asked.

"Well,he has brownish/blondish hair,kinda both of us and dark blue eyes,mixture of both of us"I say.

"True"Kendall agrees.

"And then Kami"I say.

"Totally like you"Kendall says.

"Really,I thought she looked like you"I say.

"Nope she looks just like her mother"Kendall says.

"Why?"

"Because she has beautiful brown/black/red hair and beautiful brown/grey eyes."Kendall says.

"I guess she does look like me"I say.

"Come on let's go say goodnight"Kendall says.

We walk up the stairs to Ronnie's room first.

She had her face in a Nicholas Sparks novel.

"Hey girlie put the book down and go to bed"I say laughing.

"I can't this book is awesome"She says.

She had been reading True Believer.

"I know I've read all his books"I say.

"I just don't like how in the movies they change the plot"Ronnie says.

"Yeah,well you gotta go to bed night"I say kissing her head.

"Okay night mom night dad"Ronnie says.

"Night girlie love you"Kendall says.

"Love you guys too"Ronnie says snuggling into her covers.

We turn the lights off and walk out into Kamillah's room.

"Hi mommy hi daddy"Kami's little girl cheer voice comes out.

"Hi baby time to go to bed"I say sitting on her bed.

"Okay mommy"She says.

"Mommy daddy do you love me?"Kamillah asked.

"Okay baby girl and we also love your brothers and sister"Kendall says.

"Good cause I love you guys too"Kami says.

"You better"Kendall says sternly.

"Or what?"Kami asked.

"You get a visit from the tickle monster"Kendall says and starts tickling Kami.

"Daddy stop it"Kamillah laughs.

"Okay love you baby girl"Kendall say. We kiss her forehead and walk out of her room.

We walked down the hall to 11 year old Kendy's room. He had all the lights on with music blasting from his speakers.

"Hey! Yo,man go to bed"Kendall yells over the music.

Kendy turns the music off.

"Are you serious?"He asked.

"Yes,go to bed you got school tomorrow"I say.

"What if I wake up with a 300 degree temperature?"Kendy asked.

Wow,no wonder he was Kendall Jr.

"First of all,I'm pretty sure if you had a fever that high you'd be dead and second of all go to bed"Kendall says.

"Fine"Kendy says.

"Finally,good night kid see you in the morning"I say.

"Maybe"Kendy said.

"Oh you better be here or I'll go three generations in my family"I warn.

"That sounds scary"Kendy says.

"Believe me it is"Kendall says.

"Why? Has she done that to you maybe on your wedding ni-"Kendy jokes.

"Goodnight kid"We say.

Finally,we go to Kenneth's room. He was already asleep.

I went over and kissed his forehead.

"Night mommy"He whispers.

"Night sweetheart"I whisper back.

We finally walk back to our own room.

"Ah,I'm exhausted"I sigh laying down.

"Me too but I finally get to have time with me wife"Kendall says winking.

"Not tonight I'm too tired"I say.

"Fine goodnight sweetheart"Kendall says.

I snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight honey love you"

"Love you too."

* * *

There you have it! From here on it's probably just somedays in their lives with their kids also the other guys well be in it too!

Review it'll make a special b-day present!


	5. Chapter 5 Another Day

This is just a little filler chapter!

Kendall's P.O.V

I got up around 7:30 to wake up my kids.

It was kinda unbelieve able that I was married and had four kids.

"Kenneth buddy wake up"I say walking into his room.

"Okay daddy"He says back.

"Kendall Jr. get your but up"I say.

"I'm up"

"Kami bear time for school"I say shaking Kami gently.

"Yay! I'm up daddy"She says cheerfully.

"Good go wake up mommy"I say.

"Okay"Kami says grabbing her blanky and running to our room.

"Ronnie hey it's time to get up"I say entering my eldest daughter's room.

"Daddy I don't feel good"She whimpers.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"My eyes are irritated,I feel hot and I have co-"She starts to say but starts coughing harshly.

"Okay baby girl I'll call your mother"I say.

"Okay daddy do I have to go to school?"Ronnie asked.

"No you can stay"I say.

"Okay"

"Go back to sleep"I say closing her door.

"Bell babe Ronnie's sick"I say entering our room.

"I'm going"Bella said. She was already changed and her hair was up in a pony tail.

She kissed my quickly and made her way to Ronnie's room.

"Oh babe?"She said before leaving the room.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Can you make their lunches?"Isabel asked.

"Sure honey b"I answered.

She smiles and excites the room.

Minutes later I was in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids.

"Kami,Kenneth,Kendy breakfast is ready!"I yelled. All three of them rushed in to the kitchen.

Then Isabel came into the kitchen.

"How is she?"I asked her.

"She has a fever,cough and I think she got her period"Bella says.

I freeze. Ronnie,my little girl,got her period.

"Are you sure?"I asked her.

"Yes,she has blood on her undies"Bella says.

"Gross"I say.

"Shut up and go take the kids to school"She says.

"Okay,let's go guys"I say.

"Bye mommy"Kami says cheerfully.

"Bye honey be good love you guys"Isabel says.

"Love you too mom"The three of them say.

I kissed her quickly.

Isabel's P.O.V

Kendall had just left to take Kami,Kenneth,and Kendy to school. Ronnie was sick so she was staying.

I walked back into Ronnie's room.

"Mom I hate having a period already"She whines.

Yep,my little girl had gotten her period.

"Oh honey just wait"I say.

"Can I have breakfast?"She asked.

"Sure but no milk it'll make you throw up"I say.

"Okay"Ronnie says.

Ten minutes later Kendall came back.

"Where is she?"He asked.

"Piano"I say.

Ronnie had a very nice voice and could play the piano amazingly.

Then we heard the piano keys. One after another smoothly.

I recognized the melody. It was the piano cover of my song 'When I look At You'

"She plays beautifully"I say to Kendall.

"Yeah she does"He says.

"Maybe we should let her record at the studio"I suggest.

"No not yet she's too young"Kendall says.

"No she's not she's twelve,and I gotta say she has to much talent for a twelve year old"I say.

Kendall nods. Ronnie kept playing and playing.

At mid-day I went to pick up Kami from preschool.

"Hey Kami"I say when she approaches me.

"Hi mommy"She says.

"You ready to go?"I asked her.

"Yeah! Is daddy home?"She asked. Kamillah had always been very attached to Kendall.

"Yes,daddy's home and so is Ronnie"I say.

"Oh"Kami says.

"Yeah"I say.

When we got home Ronnie was still sitting on the piano's stool playing.

I looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her hands gently touched the keys.

When 3 p.m came Kendall left to pick up Kenneth,Kendy,Allison,Carlos,Adam,and Ziarah.

Adam and Carlos were Carlos' and Claire's 11 and 7 year old kids. Claire had given birth to a baby girl,Carlie,like two weeks agao.

Allison was 12 now like Ronnie. Logan and Erin had two kids too. Allison and Ziarah.

All the kids came here after school,not that me nor Kendall minded. These kids were like mine.

They even called me Auntie or Tia Isa.

"Hey Tia Isa"Carlos Jr. said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys how was school?"I asked them.

"Nice"All but Allison answered.

"Lonely"She says.

"Why?"I asked knowing the answer.

"Because Ronnie wasn't there"Allison said.

Allison and Ronnie were best friends.

"She's in the living room"I said before she asked.

"We're gonna be upstairs"Kendy says. All the boys rushed upstairs to the boy's room.

"How was your day?"He asked.

"I think you lived my day"I say.

It was a simple day but it was filled.

"Aha yep I think I did"Kendall says.

"Yeah,how's the company going?"I asked him.

I hadn't worked in a while but I starting again in a week or so.

"It's doing good. I think we got a new movie coming up"Kendall says.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yeah,also the gramies are coming up too"Kendall says.

"Oh right,I was thinking maybe we should let Ronnie come with us this year"I said.

"I think that's a good idea"Kendall says.

The rest of the day was like any other. But it was a nice day too.

Around five every family gathered up at the house and we ate dinner like one big family.

* * *

Kinda crappy but I wanted to get this out there.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 Problems

Sorry I kept y'all waiting for so long! And for all of those waiting on Every Rose Has Its Thorn,it's coming! I'm still working on it but hopefully it'll be up soon!

I looked at the clock. 2:05 a.m and he wasn't home. I had tried calling him earlier but gave up on the third try.

Kendall had left around 8 to who knows where and now it was 2 a.m and he wasn't home.

Where is he? What is he doing?

Then I heard the door open. I pulled the covers over me and pretended I was asleep.

Kendall laid down on the big bed. He tried to pull me over.

"Don't touch"I said with gritted teeth.

"Bella what's wrong?"Kendall asked. He didn't sound drunk but not sober.

"What's wrong? Kendall,it's almost 2:30 a.m"I said getting up from the bed.

"So?"Kendall asked.

"So? Really? Did you forget you're 36,married,and you have four kids?"I asked him.

"I just wanted to hang out with the guys"Kendall says.

"What guys? If you're about to say Logan,Carlos and James don't even 'cause they came earlier today with their wives and kids"I say before Kendall said anything else.

"Unlike you who is who knows where doing who knows what"I continued.

"Bella"Kendall starts. I knew what he was gonna say so I stopped him.

"Don't you Bella me"I say.

"Fine common let's just go to bed"He says.

"No,I'm going to bed,you're gonna stay on the couch"I say giving him a blanket and a pillow.

"Common,are you serious?"Kendall asked.

"Yes,Kendall this isn't the first time this has happened. You've been leaving the house at night all this week,It's getting old"I tell Kendall.

I gently push him out of the room. I slid down to the ground.

How could this be happening? We were headed the same way my parents way.

I don't want to do my parents mistake. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

Kendall's P.O.V

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I lied down on the couch,thinking.

Why did I screw up? I almost lost Isabel once when we were dating and I couldn't bare risking to lose her again.

This time with all my kids. I decided I would stop going out with the guys and stay home with my family.

I missed Isabel's warmth,I missed her perfect body pressed up next to mine. I can't take more of this.

I fell asleep thinking about when we first started dating. All the trouble we went through. And I still didn't learn from my mistake.

This time I did. In the morning I woke up when someone was shaking me.

"What?"I asked still half asleep.

"Dad? Why are asleep on the couch?"Ronnie asked.

"I must of fallen asleep here when"Ronnie interrupted.

"When you got home at 2 a.m from 'hanging with the guys'"She says.

"How did you know?"I asked her sitting up.

"Dad,I'm not stupid I saw you leave"She says.

"Oh,Ronnie"I was once again interrupted by her.

"Why do you leave at night? Are you cheating on Mom? Are guys getting divorced?"She asked all at once.

"Ronnie,I'm not cheating on your mom,it's just I haven't seen these guys in awhile and I spend my whole day with you guys"

"So you're saying you're tired of us? If you are then why don't you pack your things and leave for good?"Ronnie interrupted me again,again.

"Ronnie,I never get tired of you guys. I never get enough of all of you. And I would never cheat or divorce your mom you know why?"I say to my 12 year old daughter.

Ronnie reminded me of Isabel way to much. Not just the looks but the attitude and the way they interrupt people. Like right now.

"Why?"She asked.

"Because Ronnie,your mother is the most beautiful,sweetest,most talented,smartest girl I've ever met. Since the day I met her I fell for her. And I somehow knew she was the one"I tell Ronnie thinking back to the day Isabel and Ale walked into the studio one random day.

"Really?"Ronnie asked.

"Really Ronnie. I love your mother with all of my heart"I tell Ronnie.

"Then why do you leave at night? Why don't you stay with us?"She asked.

"I told you. I haven't seen those guys in awhile and Ronnie I made a mistake to leave just like that"I tell Ronnie.

"You could of just asked her if you could go. Do you know you hurt her?"Ronnie says.

"I know Ronnie. And don't tell your mom but I've been planning a little get-a-way to Hawaii"I tell her.

"For all of us?"Ronnie asked excited.

"No,see that's the thing. Me and your mom do get tired of you four so it's just us two"I tell her jokingly.

"Oh,I see how it is"She says before she walks away back up the stairs.

"I was joking!"I shout after her.

Isabel then walked downstairs into the living room. Once she saw me she turn to leave.

I ran up to her.

"Bella please sit down to talk"I tell her.

"What Kendall? Are you gonna tell me you're leaving us? Are you? Cause if you are then just leave"She says in tears.

"No,Isabel I'm not leaving this house. And you can't ignore me forever you know. We're married,unless you want to get a divorce,which I don't"I blabbered.

"Kendall,I don't want to talk to you right now okay? Please just stop. You're hurting me and the kids"She says before walking away.

Later that day. Isabel's P.O.V

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. My stomach was hurting,bad. I felt nauseous.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bell it's Logan. I was just going to the store then stopping by. Do you need anything?"Logan said through the phone.

"Um,can you get some Aspirin or Advil or some type of medicine to stop a stomach ache"

"Sure,I'll be there in a few"

"K"

"So is Kendall home?"Logan asked.

"No,he's at the company's office"I say.

"Oh-"

"Kenneth give it back! It's my toy!"I heard Kamillah scream.

"I gotta go. See you in a few"I to Logan.

"K bye"

"Bye"

I walked into the living room to see Kenneth holding up Kami's barbie doll.

"Mommy tell him to give it back!"Kami said in tears.

"Kenneth! You better give her that doll back now"I said loudly and sternly to Kenneth.

All four of my kids looked stunned at me. I never raised my voice to either of them. Unless I was really,really mad.

"Okay"Kenneth mumbled. He gave Kami her doll back.

"And you up to your room"I say.

Kenneth ran out of the living room and up the stairs. I walked back into the kitchen.

Normal P.O.V

Ronnie pushed her brother forward.

"What?"Kendy asked.

"Go check on mom"Ronnie says.

Back to Isabel's P.O.V

Kendall,the young one,came into the kitchen.

"Hey mom you okay?"He asked me.

"Yes I'm fine"I tell him.

"Is it Dad? Did he hurt you?"Kendy asked me.

"No honey,your dad didn't hurt me physically if it's what you mean"I tell him.

"Mom,I mean both ways. Inside and out"Ken said.

I looked at him.

"Mom,he hurt all of us too,not just you"He says.

"Ken"

"Mom,are you guys getting divorced?"Kendy asked.

"Honey,of course not. Your dad just screwed up last night we're fine okay?"I say.

"You sure?"He asked.

",I love your father way too much to just let him go because of one mistake"I say to him.

"Okay,I didn't need to know that but okay"Ken says.

I laughed.

"Now,I'm gonna go check on your brother so watch the door"I tell him.

"Why?"He asked.

"Uncle Logan is coming in a bit"I say.

"Ok mom you can count on me"Ken says saluting me. Ken looked just like Kendall,a little more each day.

I smiled. I walked up the stairs to Kenneth's room.

"Hey Kenny"I say walking in.

"Aren't you mad at me?"He asked.

"Course not honey I just wasn't in a good mood earlier. I'm sorry I yelled at you"I tell him.

"It's okay mommy"He says.

"Come here"I tell him. He comes over to me and I hugged him.

"Mommy? Are you and daddy okay?"Kenneth asked.

"Yes,baby we are"I tell him.

"Mom,Uncle Logan is here!"Ken yelled from down stairs.

"Uncle Logan!"Kenneth yelled when he saw Logan.

"Hey buddy"Logan says.

"Hi Logan"I greet him.

"Hey Bells how's it going?"He asked.

"Alright I guess"I tell him.

"Uncle Lo could you play with me?"Kenneth asked.

"After I talk to your mom okay?"Logan says.

Kenneth nods and runs off.

"So what's up?"Logan asked me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Well,he's leaving home at 8 and not coming back til 2"I tell him. He knew who I was talking about.

"And that caused your stomach ache?"He asked curiously.

"Well,no. This has been going on for a few days"I say.

"Oh,have you thought you might be pregant?"Logan says.

I laugh. Then I stop and I look at Logan with a serious face.

Oh god.

* * *

Okay,so I'm so sorry I haven't update in days. I've been really busy. And new chapters for my other stories should hopefully be up soon!

So do you think she's you-know-what? Leave your answer in your review!

REVIEW!


End file.
